


Личный опыт

by k8Cathy



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реймонд навещает свою тётушку, чтобы всерьёз поговорить о важном деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личный опыт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013

Реймонд не был у тетушки уже несколько месяцев - сначала сорвался его визит в январе, когда мисс Марпл пришлось по просьбе друзей ехать что-то расследовать, а потом у него самого образовались дела, требующие неотлучного присутствия в Лондоне. Но сейчас, на излете весны 48-го года, он все же собрался на уик-энд в Сент-Мери-Мид.

Мисс Марпл, счастливая от того, что вновь видит любимого племянника, заставила стол сладостями. Такое отступление от привычной рачительности трудных послевоенных лет без слов сказало Реймонду, насколько тетя Джейн по нему соскучилась. В другое время он снисходительно улыбнулся бы про себя такому знаку привязанности, но сегодня в его душе только снова всколыхнулись подозрения. Пока он раздумывал, как подступиться к разговору, тетя Джейн начала вместо него:

\- Несмотря на то, что тебя беспокоит какое-то дело, в остальном ты просто светишься от счастья. Если б я не знала, что это физически невозможно, я бы подумала, что ребенка ждешь ты, а не Джоан.

Реймонд усмехнулся:

\- Мы вместе его ждем, тетя Джейн. И я совершенно точно помню, что пока не сообщал вам этой новости. Признавайтесь, как вы нас вычислили.

\- Если тебе хотелось удержать положение своей жены в секрете, тебе стоило молчать об изменении в ее вкусовых пристрастиях. Кроме того, в нескольких твоих письмах мелькнули характерные для медиков обороты - очевидно, что ты в последнее время с ними общался, и не единожды. Но ни ты, ни Джоан не больны, более того - вы счастливы как никогда, а, насколько мне известно, для молодой пары существует только один радостный повод обратиться к врачу.

\- Как всегда, преклоняюсь перед вашей проницательностью!

Мисс Марпл довольно улыбнулась и налила Реймонду еще чаю.

\- На самом деле, - сказала она, - я не была абсолютно уверена, пока не увидела тебя воочию и не убедилась, что ты не скрываешь какой-то печали. Я, видишь ли, не привыкла, что мужчина присутствует вместе со своей беременной женой на приемах у врача, а не только сопровождает ее до двери клиники.

\- Врач тоже к этому не совсем привык. Но, как я уже говорил, мы ждем ребенка вместе, Джоан нужна моя поддержка... На самом деле, времена меняются - я не единственный отец, надоедающий своим присутствием нашему врачу.

Мисс Марпл покачала головой. Воистину, времена менялись.

\- И кто его знает, может быть, будущих отцов в приемной врача было бы еще больше, позволяй им это работа. К счастью, профессия писателя не требует отстаивать ежедневную смену.

\- Полно, мой мальчик, я же знаю, что иногда ты сутками напролет стучишь на своей машинке. Что совершенно небезопасно для твоего здоровья!

Реймонд отмахнулся:

\- Это считанные сутки в году во время жгучих приступов вдохновения. Обычно же я хожу, вздыхаю и вымучиваю из себя по паре страниц в день, а потом весь день обдумываю сюжет и завтрашние пару страниц. Такой темп работы прекрасно позволяет мне распоряжаться своим временем так, как будто никакой работы не существует. Кстати, тетя Джейн, - Реймонду пришла в голову мысль, как подступиться к сегодняшнему разговору в завуалированной форме и проверить свои дикие подозрения, не говоря об этом прямо, - в приемной у врача люди охотно делятся своими историями, одну из них я думаю сделать основой сюжета для своего романа. Но есть некоторые детали, которые меня смущают - если вы не против, я бы хотел с вами посоветоваться.

\- Конечно, мой мальчик. Что у тебя за история?

\- О тайне рождения, разумеется, - говоря это беспечным тоном, Реймонд внимательно смотрел в лицо тете Джейн. Ему показалось, или она чуть напряглась? Впрочем, сейчас ему могло показаться что угодно. - Была одна дама, сопровождавшая свою молодую дочь, эта дама непрерывно наставляла молодую, что первые месяцы - самые опасные, что дочери следует поберечься. Дочь на это резко возразила, что совершенно точно знает, что ее мать танцевала до упаду на балах, когда была на третьем месяце. Удивительно, но мать тут же смешалась и потеряла всякую уверенность в себе, а ведь казалась такой властной!

\- Нам всем становится неловко, когда нас ловят на поступках вопреки собственным поучениям.

\- Возможно, но я отчего-то заинтересовался этой историей. Я проверил по газетам - мама действительно танцевала за полгода до рождения дочери. Что примечательно, эта дама была замужем уже пять лет, - Реймонд решил вдвое сократить срок замужества своей матери на момент собственного рождения, - и в браке не было детей. Собственно, этот ребенок... дочка, по сию пору остался единственным ребенком в семье. Не странно ли, тетя Джейн, что такая ответственная дама танцевала и рисковала долгожданной беременностью?

\- Ты назвал ее властной, это не обязательно означает ответственность, - тетя Джейн, разумеется, сразу же указала на недочет в наспех сочиненных маскирующих деталях.

\- Мне показалось, что она ответственная. Во всяком случае, дело было ответственным. Любопытно, что сразу после упомянутого бала в разгар сезона дама вдруг исчезла из светской хроники, я потом узнал через общих знакомых, что она уехала в деревню, и находилась там вплоть до рождения ребенка.

\- Вот видишь, она все-таки приняла свое положение всерьез.

\- Слишком всерьез, я бы сказал. Она практически сбежала, скрылась, никто из знакомых не видел ее во время беременности.

\- Реймонд, ты явно дал волю своему писательскому воображению. Никто не рассказал бы тебе с такой точностью о событиях скольки? тридцатилетней давности?

\- Тридцати двух, - в этот раз Реймонд решил не искажать правду. - Дочери этой дамы столько же лет, сколько и мне.

Мисс Марпл опустила глаза. Реймонд уже не сомневался, что, несмотря на все иносказания, тетушка верно понимает, о чем идет речь. Можно было бы отбросить маскировку и говорить прямо, но Реймонду все еще трудно было решиться на такой шаг.

\- Люди очень хорошо помнят то время - из-за Первой мировой войны. Тот бал, о котором я говорил, был благотворительным, а упомянутая дама была председателем комитета помощи раненым. Но вдруг она сложила с себя все обязанности и удалилась, не оставив никому своего адреса. Это дама так тщательно пряталась ото всех во время своей беременности, что трудно не заподозрить неладное. Обычно от людских глаз прятались беременные женщины, чья беременность указывала на их грех - незамужние, или чьи-то любовницы, желающие скрыть свою измену от мужа. Они прятались, чтобы родить и избавиться от ребенка. Но в этом-то случае все не так - родители ребенка души в нем не чают. Родители, а еще тетушка молодого... молодой женщины. Эта тетушка - сестра матери, и вот что удивительно - она была единственным человеком, который сопровождал мою мать в ее добровольном изгнании. Только вы были рядом с ней тогда, тетя Джейн, - Реймонд решил больше не лукавить.

Мисс Марпл не отвечала, только молча мяла в руках полотняную салфетку, отделанную вязаным кружевом. Реймонд помнил, как несколько лет назад она у него на глазах вязала это кружево крючком.

\- Я думаю, моя мать скрывалась от людских глаз потому, что вовсе не была беременна. Я думаю, что моя мать на самом деле - моя тетя. А вот моя тетя - моя настоящая мать.

\- Ты провел целое расследование и сделал смелые выводы из фактов, - еле слышно отозвалась мисс Марпл.

\- Наверное, я все-таки немного унаследовал ваш детективный дар, тетя Джейн. Кажется, я так и не отвыкну называть вас "тетя Джейн".

\- И не надо, мой мальчик, - она снова ответила очень тихо, и Реймонд по ее голосу почувствовал наконец, что она плачет.

Он вскочил со своего места, присел перед ней на корточки, взял ее руки в свои и заглянул в глаза, действительно наполненные слезами.

\- Простите меня, пожалуйста, простите, - сбивчиво заговорил он, уже жалея, что все это затеял.

Мисс Марпл покачала головой:

\- Нет, Реймонд, не стоит жалеть о своем стремлении узнать правду. Ох, боже мой, я так часто раскрывала чужие тайны, но так редко задумывалась, каково мне придется, когда кто-нибудь откроет мою!

Она немного помолчала, потом, не дожидаясь вопросов Реймонда, стала рассказывать:

\- Мне в ту пору было за тридцать, я уже считалась старой девой, и тихо-мирно жила здесь, в Сент-Мери-Мид. Шла Великая война, и в Дейнмуте организовали санаторий для выздоравливающих офицеров. Я была там сиделкой-волонтером. И подружилась с одним офицером. А потом наши чувства стали глубже чем дружеские. Когда он уехал обратно на фронт, я поняла, что жду тебя. К сожалению, единственной вестью от твоего отца, которую я получила, было сообщение о его гибели. Тогда я обратилась за помощью к Розамунде. О дальнейшем ты уже догадался. Если бы я могла, я ни за что не оставила бы тебя. Но матерей-одиночек и их незаконнорожденных детей ждет незавидная участь. А Розамунда и мистер Вест давно уже отчаялись иметь собственных детей. Ты стал для них подарком судьбы, а они для тебя - любящими родителями, давшими все то, чего я бы никогда не смогла.

Тетя Джейн замолчала. Реймонд тоже растерянно молчал - он не думал, что такой грандиозный секрет, хранимый десятилетиями, откроют в немногих сдержанных словах.

Мисс Марпл подняла руку и ласково погладила сына по волосам. Реймонд встряхнулся, заметил, что все еще сидит в неудобной позе, встал и принялся мерить шагами столовую.

\- Не сердись на меня, - попросила мисс Марпл.

\- За что мне сердиться? - спросил Реймонд. - Мне грех жаловаться на свою жизнь. Просто надо как-то уложить все в голове. Знаете, тетя Джейн, вы признанный знаток человеческой природы, но я никогда не думал, что...

\- Это знание может быть основано на собственном опыте? - мисс Марпл улыбнулась впервые за весь их разговор. - Как видишь, в моей молодости тоже были приключения.

\- И ошибки.

\- Нет, - твердо возразила мисс Марпл. - Никогда не думай о себе как об ошибке. Роман с твоим отцом позволил мне узнать любовь и материнство, и пусть мой опыт далек от идеала, но я о нем не жалею.

Реймонд остановился и кивнул своим мыслям, сел обратно за стол, обмакнул в чай печенье и сказал:

\- Теперь, когда мы разобрались с делами давно минувших дней, перейдем к свежим сплетням. Как нынче дела у викария?

\- О, - оживилась мисс Марпл, - тут мне есть что тебе рассказать!


End file.
